Shadow of a Night Fury
by Shadow's soul
Summary: Hiccup turns into a night fury, he goes on adventure with a kind female night fury and defeats many foes, but he does come across some interesting events/ No Toothless. Rated T just in case. (Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. I only own my OC) Illustrated:Shadow's soul Edited by:Pileoblock (Dragon!Hiccup) x OC
1. What Am I? Chapter 1

/ _I was inspired to make this fanfictions from another person who created a great Dragon Hiccup story. I thank you for creating "Dimmadreki". I found that the most touching story ever. I feel tears of happiness and joy from it. I am so this glad was a detailed fanfic and not a jump from place to place in quick succession fan fic. This person took their time and effort to make this story for what it is. I loved that Hiccup/Dimmadreki was turned into a night fury with no clue what happened to him learning how to be a night fury and loving the way he is and finds a mate to love. Those are the kind of stories that make me want more. I also was inspired by "how to Live a Dragon's life." I have read it till I could read no more. I must thank that person for creating that story as well. There is one more that is quite amazing. "Shadow of the Night." That story is also is a big inspiration. I am just giving a shout out to those people. They put effort into their stories and I personally love those kind of stories. I think I have held off my story long enough so I hope you all enjoy and I accept your challenge Cke1st. Please comment on this story. And again I hope you all enjoy./ ps: I am kinda new to making stories._

What's Happening to Me?

This is Berk. We vikings live on this cold forsaken land by a thread. That thread is strong but is being constantly pulled at and is dwindling. And the pests are not helping. Most people have rats or snakes. Not us, we managed to get in a war with dragons. The only reason that we are still alive is because of our viking reputation, well _their_ viking reputation. I was the skinny one that always got in the way of _everything_.

A scrawny, un-viking like child scrambles past many other bulky vikings trying to get to his destination. A monstrous nightmare turns the corner with a flame about ready to melt anything nearby, but a large viking with a prosthetic hand grabs hold of hiccup and yanks him in the forge. "Where were ya' Hiccup? Out there is not 'de place for a scrawny viking like yourself. They need real vikings out there. Not… this."

"You just gestured all of me and… Well, it's not like there is anywhere else welcoming me with open arms."

"True that. Dragons see you as a toothpick; they will probably go after you last."

"Gee, thanks Gobber for being so reassuring," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"No problem." Gobber began putting on armor. "I'm going out. They need me out there." Gobber disappears around the corner. Quickly, he reappeared, his head peaking back through the doorless forge. "Stay. Put. There," Gobber said. Hiccup sighed and gave him a 'really?' look. "Just stay in the forge Hiccup so you do make another one of your 'marks'." Gobber turns and lets out a battle cry as he charges towards the first dragon. The second the bulky viking left, Hiccup grabbed a catapult contraption, which he made himself, and ran out of the forge with surprising speed due to his size.

"Hiccup! What do you think yer' doin' our here? Get back inside before you get yourself killed!" Gobber calls out. Hiccup pushes past.

"I'll be right back." Gobber lets out a heavy sigh. He caught sight of Fishlegs passing by following the rest of the teens but Gobber stopped him.

"Fishlegs, your job now is to keep an eye on Hiccup."

"Hiccup? Um okay, but what about the..."

"They can handle it for now just go watch over him." Fishlegs moved as quickly as his stubby, little legs could carry him until he spotted Hiccup on top of a hill, away from most of the commotion "Hiccup! Gobber wants you back at to the forge," Fishlegs called out while breathing hard.

"Fishlegs? What are you doing up here? And no I am not going back in just yet."

"Okay but at least let me watch out for you." Hiccup let out a sigh.

"All right then fine." Hiccup set down his contraption, aiming for something. "Come on, give me something to shoot at." Suddenly, a flash of purple light was heading right towards them.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried out. The plasma hit the catapult, shattering it to pieces and also releasing the bola that sprung free from tension. The shockwave set Hiccup into the air. While in midair, a purple field of plasma rushed through him, he felt a weird tingling sensation spread through his body before he hit the ground and blacked out.

* * *

" **What the hell was that? It did not feel normal compared to my usual plasma shots. It did the job though. Ack!** "The black dragon screeched when something managed to hit it.

* * *

Hiccup lay unconscious on a hard wood bed. Dust floated through the air. He took a deep breath and coughed causing him to wake up from unconsciousness. He was in his room. He felt sore all over, but it was nothing compared to the stabbing pain in his back. He got up, feeling his body protesting. He began hobbling towards the door. The bright daylight quickly entered his eyes. He covered his eyes from the bright light with his arm. Once the light was bearable to his eyes he uncover them to see black marks across his arms.

"You're finally awake. You're also quite mess." Gobber was right behind Hiccup.

"Hey Gobber. What happened?" Hiccup asked

"You survived a blast from that Night Fury. Sure, it wasn't a direct hit, but a Night Fury can destroy a building in one shot. You passed out on the ground and were about to be roasted by a monstrous nightmare, but yer' father and I chased the beast off. If it weren't for Fishlegs, you would probably not be here."

"I imagine my father is mad at me."

"I talked to him earlier today while he was discussing plans about going to the beast's nest. He wants to speak with you."

* * *

Stoick the Vast is what they call him. They say that he killed his first dragon as a baby by popping its head clean of its shoulders. And that story was not entirely true. Stoick was six to seven years old. "Hey dad. Gobber said he um... talked to you about something last night. Was it something about me? I am in trouble aren't I." the scrawny son of his concluded.

"Hiccup, Gobber and I have decided to put you in dragon training. It's been your dream to kill dragons so, Hear you are, dragon training early in the morning."

"Sorry, what?"

"Son, you are going to become a viking. No more… this." Hiccup stared at his father with disbelief in his eyes.

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Yes, no more of this… 'hiccup' make me proud. I want to see you kill dragons, so I am helping you reach your goal. Get some rest, I will be back from the search in few days, probably."

"Thanks dad. I never thought you would let me," Hiccup hugged his dad. This was something he had never done often. Hiccup ran off.

 _'I hope I made the right decision.'_ Stoick sighed and resumed watching over the village.

* * *

"No turning back," Astrid told herself. The moment ended when Hiccup entered.

"Hey guys," Hiccup said. Everyone turned and groaned.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Snotlout complained.

"His father wanted him to learn to fight dragons so he wouldn't get killed," replied Gobber.

"Or he wanted to get rid of him sooner," Tuffnut snickered.

The gates opened with creaking and they all came into the arena. "Dragons are tricky and vicious fire breathing beasts that will not hesitate to kill each and every one of you. You must learn how to attack and defend as well as other secrets to killing them." Gobber began walking towards a dragon's cage with his hand on the lever.

"Wait, aren't you going to teach us any evasive maneuvers?" asked Fishlegs.

"I believe in learnin' on the job." The cage doors burst open and an angry gronckle flew out. All the bravery in Hiccup faded away when he saw it charge after him. Then he began to feel the stabbing pain in his back burn and spread further around his back. He began stumbling away from the gronckle, trying to ignore the pain. "Quick! What's the first thing you need?"

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs said, making random guesses."

"A doctor?" Hiccup continued. He winced at the pain on his back.

"A shield!" Astrid yelled confidently and ran for the shield.

"Correct Astrid. A shield can be your best ally. If you have to chose between a sword and a shield, take the shield." Hiccup lept from the shield stack with a shield in his hand right before a gronckle blew him up.

"Dragons have a limited number of shots. Who can tell me how much a gronkle has?"

"Five?" asked Snotlout unsure.

"No, six!" Fishlegs corrected. Hiccup felt a sudden rush of power and ran towards the gronkle from behind without even thinking and bashed the gronckle with his shield. The gronckle became dazed at the impact and wobbled a little bit while in the air. He turned towards Hiccup and blasted his shield, causing him to stumble backwards.

"That's the spirit Hiccup," Gobber said. "Your shield isn't just for you to protect yourself or bash them in the head," Gobber gestured towards Hiccup. "It is also good for noise, make lots of it. It throws off the dragon's aim."

" **Stupid Humans!"** The gronckle said angrily as it shook, trying to clear its head. Hiccup gasped for a second.

' _Did that dragon just talk?_ ' Hiccup wondered.

 _/That's my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I like it when people give me corrections for my story. It shows that you guys want this story._

 __=Scene change._

 _OoOoO=Scene change 1st person perspective._


	2. Who is she? chapter 2

/Second chapter! I don't like waiting to release. I will make this chapter and all the ones after as long as I am willing to go. I am so happy about the last chapter. In only a matter of a few hours I received so much love. I hope /

He looked at the dragon, shocked and wide eyed. It just spoke! At least that what it had seemed like.

He suddenly felt a rush of power. It was just a brief moment but he felt powerful. He felt strength flow through him. It **scared** him, he never felt like this before. This wasn't like him, and when the gronckle seemed to speak perfectly to him, it shook him to the core.

While trapped in his thoughts, he didn't even realize that the gronckle was charging towards him until he felt himself get yanked away. He felt the heat of the gronckles molten fire ball as it past him.

"Hiccup! What do you think your doin'? Get your head in there!" Gobber shoved him. He stumbled forwards. He began to feel the pain in his back increase. It was almost unbearable. He clenched his teeth. "two shots left!" The gronckle turned its boulder like body in Snotlout's direction. Snotlout, being as stupid as he was, tried hitting it with his axe. He swung at it foolishly. "Look at this, it's too stupid to…" The gronckle blasted him. Snotlout was lucky it missed **him** and hit the shield that partially covered the front of him. Snotlout's shield shattered at the blow sending several pieces of wood everywhere.

"One shot left." The dragon started to get annoyed and went after Gobber. It fired its last shot which Gobber easily avoided. "Oh so you want some of me huh? Well, come at me you overgrown sausage." The Gronckle swung his tail and Gobber grabbed the dragon and threw it into its cage and shut the doors. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry." Right then the stabbing pain on Hiccup's back began to sting and burn. The area of where the pain was began to increase in size. Hiccup felt to his knees and let out a small yelp. All the rest of the teenagers stared at him with an amused expression.

"I bet this training is too much for Hiccup. He should back down," Snotlout mocked.

"I'm okay, I must have hit my back on something," Hiccup reassured but no one really cared anyways. Hiccup reached under his shirt to feel his back and froze. He felt smooth large bumps ' _It's probably just a scab from last night. Something must have scratched or cut me, no big deal._ '

* * *

They had spent a lot of time in the training arena, so long it was near sunset. Gobber began giving them lectures and advice. Then they went to the great hall for dinner.

"This is the dragon manual. It has everything you need to know about every dragon we know of." Thunder rumbled. "Get, some studying done. I'm going to rest."

"Wait, we read?" asked Tuffnut

"While we are still alive?" Ruffnut finished.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do expect you to read it." Gobber left without another word. Once he left the rest of the teens starting filling out.

"I'm out," said Tuff.

"So am I," Ruff said after Tuff.

"I don't need to read this. I can kill a dragon, with my face, let me at that Gronkle again and I will kill with my hands tied behind my back," Snotlout bragged and left as well.

"Hey guys, wait for me," Fishlegs said as he ran up to the group.

"So I guess you and me then." Astrid sighed.

"Do you really expect me to study with you?" she asked. She began to head toward the door when Snotlout poked his head through and flexed.

"Come on Astrid, you can't resist."

"You know on second thought." Astrid pushed Snotlout out the door and slammed it shut. "Alright, don't make me regret my decision Hiccup. Hiccup sighed and opened up the book.

"Strike class, Fear class, Mystery class." He began reading. "The deadly Nadder. This dragon is quick and light on its feet. It has sharp poisonous needles it can shoot that are lethal to vikings. Kill on sight."

"They are also said to have the hottest fire." Hiccup continued reading.

Wind started blowing through the crack of the door that was partially cracked open widening it. The torches began to flicker and go out. Hiccup reached the door and closed it but the torches went out.

"So much for reading," said Astrid. Hiccup then realized how well he could see in the dark, not to mention how so very clearly his eyes could see.

"I can still see."

"Hiccup, it's pitch black in here. How in Thor's name can you possibly see?" Things were now getting weird. Hiccup began walking back to the book but then he felt a sharp painful feeling at his shoulder blades. He felt the burning sensation once more, but this time, it was so much worse. Hiccup saw his shirt began to tear and underneath were shiny black scales.

Hiccup screamed in agony as the pain kept spreading. "Hiccup! What's going on. I can't see a thing." He could feel himself growing. Scales grew on him causing even more immense pain. The ground was getting a little farther away by the second. Pain flooded his entire body causing him to fall on his knees. He heard his bones make sickening cracking and snapping noises. Hiccups screams turned into roars. Collapsing in a boneless heap, he could hear someone coming to the door and light filled the room causing collective gasps.

He could feel an extra limbs growing. A tail and wings. The pain finally subsided and his bones seemed to have grown back but felt different. Someone was staring at him horrified. Astrid.

* * *

"Wait for me," Fishlegs called out. He ran out the door following the rest of the group.

"So I guess you and me…"

"Do you really think that I…" That's all Fishlegs could hear before the door shut.

"Is anyone hungry?" Fishlegs asked.

"Didn't we just eat, no I guess not because I am hungry too," said Tuffnut.

"Let's go get something to eat then, I am going to get Astrid," said Snotlout. Snotlout went back and was quickly shoved out the door and the door slammed shut. He came back up with a sour expression on his face. "She picked him of all the people."

"Oh wait I think I forgot something at the great hall," Fishlegs said.

"Yeah me too," Tuff lied. ' _I am going to scare hiccup so bad he will cry like a baby. Babies always cry._ ' But then the two froze in their tracks as they heard a blood curdling scream. The scream turned into deafening roars that woke the entire village. Vikings came out with weapons and torches in their hands. They moved towards the great hall. The great doors opened and there was a series of gasps. Fishlegs pushed to the front. So did Tuff and Ruff. What they saw was truly shocking. Hiccups clothes were partially torn, he was a lot bigger than before. But the most shocking part was the black scales growing across his body. He turned towards us his eyes full of tears and fear. He mouthed to words that seemed to be "help me." Then he screamed again as wings and a tail began to grow from his body. His eyes turned from round pupils to dragon slits.

Hiccups body shape changed. He clothes tore and muscles grew. His size grew as well. His head started to change into a dragon shaped head. He could feel the eyes of vikings watching him with fear. The pain had finally ended. He saw his reflection in one of the vikings weapons. He shrieked in terror and ran. The last thing he saw was Astrid curled up in the corner. He busted the wall and began running. He tripped and stumbled over his own feet. He ran into the woods, frightened out of his mind. What would they do if they found him? He was a dragon!

Tears filled his eyes, his vision blurred. He couldn't see clearly and fell down the edge of a cliff. He screeched as he scraped himself on the steep rock slope going down until he hit with a thud on the ground. His vision darkened. Cold wet rain poured and thunder rumbled. He let out a groan of sadness and pain. His body ached from the transformation. All he wanted to do now was rest.

* * *

In a cove, a black night fury sat under rock that sheltered her from the rain. ' _ **It has been, two years. Two years since the queen attacked The Isle of the Night Furys,**_ ' she thought. ' _ **It has been two years since I've seen another Night Fury. What if I'm the last?**_ ' All the sudden she heard loud foot steps. She was about to call out but, ' _ **What if it's a human?**_ ' The thumping came closer. Then she saw a black creature slide down the cliff of the cove. It screeched and flailed. When it hit the ground, it went limp. It was very dark and the rain only made it harder to see. The dragoness walked towards the now unconscious darkness.

' _ **Is that?**_ ' her eyes widened at the sight of another one of her kind. _'_ _ **He is going to freeze!**_ ' She ran out and grabbed the back of the dragon's neck with her teeth partially sheathed. She dragged him under the rock overhang. She could see the dragon shivering. He was covered in splinters of wood. Some went deep under his scales.

She wrapped herself around the shiver black mass trying to keep him warm. ' _ **I hope he will be okay.**_ ' She lays her head down and tries to calm her joy and fear. She was happy she was not the last, but she feared she will be soon.

" **Hey, are you okay? Oh gods, please tell me he is still alive.** " Hiccup stirred. The voice was female. Hiccup opened his eyes and looked up to see two ocean blue eyes staring at his forest green eyes. His pupils turned to slits when he realized that the two eyes belonged to a dragon.

* * *

" **Aah! Oh my gods!** " Hiccup stood up and backed up quickly only to land flat on his back again.

" **Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you,** " the dragoness said She helped Hiccup up. Hiccup's couldn't seem to grasp on what was happening. Then it all begins to come back to him. He transformed into a night fury with no knowledge how. He runs from Berk and ends up in cove. Then he wakes up staring into to beautiful blue eyes…

Beautiful!? What was he thinking, this is a dragon. Why was he thinking that about her…

" **Hey!** " Hiccup jumped at the loudness of the night fury.

" **Sorry, I was a little dazed,** " Hiccup said trying not to get himself killed by being stupid.

" **It's all right.** " The dragoness seemed a little nervous.

" **I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Asterisk, what is yours?** "

" **My name is, Hiccup.** " The dragon in front of Hiccup burst out laughing. " **Hiccup? Hah! That's the worst name I've ever heard of!** " Hiccup stared dumbfounded. Was that dragon... laughing? Hiccup didn't know dragons had a sense of humor(besides killing).

" **Well I can't go around calling you 'Hiccup'.** **How about we change that name of yours,** " she snickered.

" **But I'm perfectly fine with my name thank you very much.** "

" **Well I'm not so I am not changing my mind.** " Asterisk was in deep thought. " **Mörknade, That is your name for now okay.** "

" **I refuse to be called Mörknade.** " Hiccup/"Mörknade" realized he had been having a non-violent conversation with a Night Fury, could this day get any weirder.

/Thanks for reading

Asterisk means star.

Mörknade means darkened.

'bold,italic'=dragon thought

"bold"=dragon speak

'italic'=human thought.

"(no font style)"=human speech./


	3. Viking or Dragon? chapter 3

/Hello readers! I am glad you guys have enjoyed this story so far. Creating is really fun for me. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you do please spread this story to others, thank you very much for reading. For you guys who don't read summarize, Toothless is replaced with an OC in this story/

Viking or Night Fury

Hiccup still didn't accept this new name of his entirely. His name was Hiccup. Though the fear of making the female Night Fury named Asterisk angry He decided to keep it… for now. He was kind of used to being around a dragon now because he was with her for a full twenty-four hours because of the rain and hail storms.

*** _Asterisk and Hiccup 24 hours ago_.

" **Mörknade, different than other dragons around here,** "

" **For the last time, my name is Hiccup!** "

" **For the last time, it's a ridiculous name,** " Asterisk huffed. " **I want to know why you're different.** "

" **I wasn't always a dragon.** "

" **What? How hard did you hit your head coming down?** "

" **Seriously, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoick the Vast.** "

" **Yeah, just keep telling yourself that 'Hiccup',** " Asterisk said and turned around to go fish from the small lake. Hiccup noticed a slice in her wing. He couldn't help but ask.

" **Hey, Asterisk right? what happened to your…?** "

" **Huh?"** she turned and saw he was looking at her wing. She turned around and hung her head, took a deep breath and let it out. **"During a raid… I-I was flying above, shooting the towers like always. Then I saw this... kid, he had this thing. I am not sure what it did but I didn't bother finding out. I shot it but something launched off of and snagged my wing. Before I knew it I was falling out of the sky. It's a miracle that I am still alive right now. I haven't been able to get off the ground because of it.** " Hiccup felt a pang of guilt wash over him. ' _ **I did this,**_ ' Hiccup thought.

' _ **What are you thinking? Feeling sorry for a dragon!**_ '

" **It's kind of a big deal, you know the saying. 'A downed dragon is a dead dragon'.** " Hiccup could sense her fear.

' _ **Does he care about me?**_ ' Asterisk asks herself. She turns around and looked to Hiccup " **Why do you ask?** " Hiccup's ears perked up.

" **Doesn't it hurt?** "

" **No, not anymore.** " There was a long silence. " **Why are you still here? I would have expected you to fly off with the other dragons. I would probably slow you down, so why do you stay?** "

" **First off I can't fly, second…"**

" **What! What happened to you, you look okay. Your wings are in perfect condition, your tail is also in perfect condition."**

" **Let me clarify, I don't know how to fly."**

" **You don't know how," she said flatly "Well that's an unusual excuse for a dragon, especially one your age."**

" **Really! I have no idea."**

" **You are hopeless,"** Asterisk said Irritated. **"When it stops raining, I will teach you to fly. Right now, I am tired and cold."** Asterisk laid down on the stone floor. Hiccup kept an eye on her as he laid down as well, he made sure he was very well away from the dragon.

Hiccup wakes up to a sun shining him and a mysterious warmth by his side. He turns his head to see Asterisk sleeping right next to him snuggling against him. Hiccup felt very awkward. He felt Asterisk stir from her sleep. She lifted up her head and saw the position she was in and looked up to Hiccup, who stared right back. " **This is a little embarrassing,"** Asterisk said. " **I haven't done that since I was a hatchling.** "

" **Then why did you do it?** "

" **I didn't really choose to do it, I guess it something natural for young dragons to do.** "

" **But you are not a young dragon.** " Asterisk looked at him as if he insulted her. That's when he realized why. " **I didn't mean it like that, I meant you are not a hatchling.** "

" **I know what you meant but still, that almost sounded kind of mean.** "

" **Sorry,** " Hiccup flinched.

" **It's okay, and why do you keep acting like I'm about hit you? Every time You do something wrong you look like someone is about to hit you. I'm not going to bite.** " Her blue eyes stared into his. Hiccup gave a small smile.

' _ **Hiccup, what are you doing!?**_ ' one part of Hiccup's mind said.

' _ **What am I supposed to do, we need to time to fix this,'**_ another part said.

' _ **It seems like you are turning soft and starting like her.**_ '

' _ **No I am not… okay so maybe as a friend, she's nice and supportive and friendly and…**_ '

' _ **You like her, admit it!**_ '

' _ **I love Astrid! Not the Night Fury.**_ '

" **Mörknade? What's wrong.** "

" **Will you stop calling me that!** "

" **Well if have a better idea than Hiccup then I will gladly call you that,** " Asterisk said smoothly. Hiccup pondered for a moment. " **So you do have something in mind.** " Asterisk smiled.

" **How about** **Skygge Drage?** (shee-ga dra-gaw meaning shadow dragon)"

" **Shadow for short,** " Asterisk insisted. Hiccup/"Shadow", Shrugged and nodded. " **Are you absolutely sure that this is the name you want, no switches."**

 **"Positive, I think."**

 **"You are impossible!"** Asterisk groand. Suddenly her ears swiveled and her pupils turned to slits. Her head quickly turned to look up behind them. There, was a viking with blond hair a cyan… It's Astrid! She held an axe in her hand. Asterisk started growled.

" **Astrid?** " I said. Asterisk looked at me confused.

" **Who's Astrid?** "

" **I told you I wasn't always dragon. That viking's name is Astrid.** " Asterisks eyes narrowed and turned back to the viking called Astrid.

' _ **He's telling the lie! He's delusional.**_ '

"Hiccup? Which one is you?" Asterisk flinched.

"Hey Astrid," an all too familiar voice said.

' _ **That girl's name is Astrid, just like he said. He wasn't lying which means… I am the last, the last of my kind. I thought I had found someone. I had fallen for a viking. Just kill me now.**_ '

" _ **Oh no, not Snotlout!**_ " Shadow thought when he heard the other voice.

Snotlout looked down into the cove. "Night Furies!" Snotlout quickly grabbed his weapon and threw it at Asterisk. A sudden jolt of anger shot through Shadow. Asterisk fired a ball of deadly plasma that exploded on impact with the hammer sending it back and breaking off one of the horns on Snotlout's helmet. Snotlout and Astrid looked at them in fear and ran.

OoOoO Hiccup/Mörknade/Skygge Drage/Shadow

Asterisk sent the two fleeing from the cove. She shot me a look of sadness, anger, and fear, but her voice only showed fear. " **Y-you are really a viking! You really did try to shoot me down! Everything you said was true."** I felt guilt wash over me. " **I thought you were another Night Fury,** " she choked." **I had so much hope that I was not the last but I am! Kill me! Just kill me for I cannot bear being last.** " Asterisk started to break down. I went closer, she seemed to freeze and hold still willing to let me kill her. This didn't feel right.

 **'** _ **Finish her off Hiccup!'**_

 _ **'No don't she helped you!'**_

 _ **'She's a dragon and she is vulnerable. Kill her!" my mind screamed.'**_

 _ **'She is a kind and helpful. Help her back.'**_

 _ **'So! She thought you were a dragon.'**_

 _ **'But she still helped us. If it wasn't for her we would have died from the rain and cold. Maybe she can help turn you back.'**_

" **Asterisk I am not going to kill you.** "

" **Why! You vikings are cold and heartless so why not!,** "

" **We're cold and heartless!? You are the ones that came destroying our homes and raiding us. We defend ourselves.** "

" **We don't have no choice,** " Asterisk said, her voice cracked. Their was a long silence between us.

" **Asterisk, what do you mean by you don't have a choice** ," I said finally breaking the silence.

" **We work under the queen's will. The queen is a massive dragon able to crush mountains. She has a shot limit of 1000 that replenishes at an alarming rate, allowing her to spray massive waves a fire. She orders us to get her food from villages. Berk is one of them.** "

" **Why don't you leave then, let her starve to death.** "

" **If we don't bring food, we will be eaten. We can't leave the nest because she has power over us that controls us.** " There was another long eerie silence.

" **Everything we know about dragons, is wrong.** " Asterisk's ears perked up.

" **Do you…** " Asterisk pawed at the ground and sighed. " **...want to still be friends, Hiccup?** " I looked at her.

' _ **Hiccup, she is a dragon. A heartless cold dragon.**_ '

' _ **Heartless? No she was anything but heartless. Yeah I'm willing to put my trust into her, for now.**_ '

' _ **Once you start this, there is most likely no turning back!**_ '

' _ **But do I want to go back? Sure I like my dad and I have a crush on Astrid but, will I truly be accepted?**_ '

' _ **You got a point.**_ '

' _ **Maybe I could somehow convince vikings that dragons are good.**_ '

' _ **Good luck on that goal, but at least ask her why…**_ ' Shadow looked at Asterisk who was now starting to droop from exhaustion. How long was he thinking.

" **Why do you want to still be a friend, even after you figured out what I'm?** " Asterisk looked up into my eyes. Those eyes of hers were still a sight to see.

" **You were a viking. Right now, you're pretty a much a dragon, more specifically, a Night Fury.** "

" **What if I was still human?** "

" **Well then we would probably end up killing each other, or at least one killing the other.** "

" **Well yeah, I would probably do the same,** " I said.

" **Are you saying you could beat me in a fight?** " Asterisk challenged.

" **No no no, I was just… ack!** " Asterisk attacked me. I thought I was going to die… but wait, she was… playing with me. I could see and hear her laughing and not a maniacal laugh like she is trying to kill but a true happy laugh that was kind and warm. I batted her with my paw as she did to me. We laughed as we started tumbling around the cove playing with each other covering each other in shallow scratches. I was very clumsy in my new body but while we played around, I did different things learning how to use my new body.

Asterisk did something unexpected and shot the cove wall and rocks came tumbling down. I jumped backwards. " **Hey that's no fair!** "

" **What do you mean it's not fair, you're a night fury too!** " She called back with a smile on her face

" **I can't shoot plasma from my mouth!** " I shouted after her.

" **Well I can't really teach you, you have to figure it out on your own!** " she laughed. She ran smoothly around the small lake.

We had finally became tired. Of chasing each other. **"I haven't had that much fun since… ever!"** I said.

 **"Really! Wow.** "

" **The only thing that was relatively close was when I was little and my dad would chase me around the house."** The memory brought a smile to my face. ' _ **Dad. How will he react when he finds out?**_ ' I frowned. ' _ **Will he kill me? It's in the vikings' blood to kill other dragons, But I am his son. Will he think otherwise?**_ _'_

 **"Hiccup? Are you okay? What was your old life like?"** I looked at Asterisk and smiled.

" **You're calling me by that name? My name is Skygge Drage or as you prefer, Shadow. My old life? I was always teased for being scrawny and weak. I would always try to earn my place but I would end up aiding the dragons most of the time.** " Asterisk snickered. " **Yeah I was failure. They give us these names to scare of trolls but the name turned from just a name to what they would use to insult me.** "

" **You're not the only one with a rough childhood.** "

" **What was yours like?"**

" **I was probably the smallest hatchling born. Some say I was born too early and I was weak, and they were right. I was a sorry excuse for a Night Fury.** "

" **I'm sorry. That's terrible.** "

" **I am not finished. Since everyone made fun of me I decided to change that. I would train and do all I could so they would stop. In the end, I beat everyone in a spar.** " Asterisk smiled ,but there was a glint of sadness.

" **What's wrong?** "

" **What? Nothing I am fine see.** " She formed a toothless smile.

" **What was that!? I have never seen a dragon do that before!** " I laughed. She looked away in embarrassment. I went over to her. " **I like that smile.** " She looked up at me and smiled a small but beautiful smile. **'** _ **Lover boy.**_ **'** I pushed my thoughts away though they kept coming back. **'** _ **Lover boy'**_

/whoo, that is another chapter rewritten. I really liked this chapter when I typed it up. I hope you guys liked this one as well. I am fixing up other chapters before this one if you guys wanted to know why the next chapter might be delayed longer./


	4. Taking flight Chapter 4

/I hope you guys have been enjoying this. Over almost 1000 views! Let's get that number higher shall we. A new speech format is being added. "CAPS BOLD" Dragon Writing./

Taking Flight

OoOoO Stoick

I see the Berk straight ahead. I let out a sigh of relief. The hunt for the nest out holes in our sails and our spirits, parts of the ship was burned and broken, and our arms were sore and were covered in scars. We lost some of our fleet to the beasts. They will go to Valhalla, where I may be go in a few decades if a dragon doesn't get a lucky shot at me first.

As we neared the docks, I could faintly hear distressed and worried voices. "He's back already?"

"What are we going to say?"

"We can't just tell him."

"We have to tell him."

"Really, like that will work."

"He will find out soon and we'll be in more trouble." I reached the dock and it went quiet. I stared up at all of them.

"I heard you whispering about something so tell me. Nothing happens on this island without me knowing, spit it out," I said.

"Hiccup…" I began to fear that something had happened to him. I shouldn't have let him go into dragon training, but instead I heard something that made my blood grow cold,"...has turned into a dragon, we believe it is a Night Fury."

"Yes, we all witnessed it." I felt burning rage build up.

"What? Is this a sick joke to all of you!? To say something like that about my son! Now where is he? Show him to me." I turned to see Gobber walk up to me, a sad expression on his face.

"It's true, Stoick. I saw it myself, Astrid and Snotlout claimed to have seen 'him' and another Night Fury." I scanned the the crowd and saw Astrid and Snotlout turn around and walk away.

"If this is all the news you have to give me, then you are dismissed!" Without another word, I marched through the crowd looking for Astrid and Snotlout. ' _When I find them, they are going to take me to the dragon that supposedly is my son._ '

* * *

Two black dragons lay in a cover side by side. Their sleek black scales glinted in the sunlight, the water was completely still. It was so still that you could faintly hear the… villagers? Shadow quickly sat up. His eyes narrowed as he looked up the side of the cove. His ears swivelled pointing into the direction of the noise. It was getting louder.

" **A-asterisk,** " he whispered. There was snaps of twigs getting closer

" **Asterisk,** " he hissed louder. Asterisk stirred a little, the stir turned into her bolting straight up, hitting Shadow's jaw knocking him to the ground. " **You hear it?** " Shadow grunted. She just nodded while rubbing her head.

" **There's a few of them, one sound big and strong, two are scrawnier but should not be underestimated.** " she said. " **Hide!** " we ran for the darkest shadow and flattened out.

"This is where we saw them Stoick," said a familiar female voice.

"Let me handle this," said Snotlout pulling out his axe.

"Snotlout, get back…"

"He won't be able to lay a hand on them, trust me."

"That's what I'm worried about," said Stoick. There was a small passage into the cove. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed to get in the cove to the Dragons' disappointment.

Snotlout started running ahead looking for the Shadow and Asterisk.

Asterisk and Shadow stay flattened out in the shadows. Asterisk looks at Shadow with a slight fear.

"Hiccup? Come out if you can understand us." Shadow hesitated, then started to rise. The moment he did, Asterisk pulled him down.

" **Are you Hiccup anymore?** " she asked him.

" **No but, they don't know that yet…** "

" **Shadow, please.** " Her voice held fear and sadness. " **I don't want to lose the one friend I have.** "

' _ **A friend? Is that, how she really thinks of me? Of course that's how she should feel about me, we're friends. So why do I feel like this when she said it, it means more?**_ ' Shadow snapped out of his thoughts when the ground seemed to thunder. That's when he realized they were spotted. A hammer had imbedded itself a few inches in the soft soil not far from his skull. Shadow jumped back making all eyes turn on him. Moments later, Snotlout was right in front of Shadow with his hammer raised. He quickly slid his tail under him causing him to fall backwards. Shadow picked up Snotlout by his boot with his claws and raised him upside down looking directly into his eyes.

"N-nice Night Fury." Stoick bashed Shadow on the head with the face of his axe sending him sprawling to the ground. Asterisk pinned down Stoick making it impossible for him to move and made a threatening growl. Snotlout was still a little shaken from what had just happened, but Astrid… not so much. She came charging towards Asterisk planning on chopping her head off with her razor sharp axe. Shadow hurled himself at her.

OoOoO Shadow

' **I just hurt Astrid?Crap! I just hurt Astrid… It was hurting her or your dragon friend getting killed,** ' I shook my thoughts away and pinned Astrid, feeling really awkward doing so. I began to hear gas being built up faintly and looked at Asterisk. She was about to shoot him! "Don't! That's… my father." Asterisk choked back the gas and stared into my eyes and looked back at my father.

" **Your father!? He tried to kill you!** "

" **They came looking for me.** "

" **They probably did it seeing you as an easy target so they could bring pride and glory back to their village.** "

" **I'm still not going to let you kill my father.** " She glared at me with anger.

" **Fine! But don't blame me if we get killed.** " She took her claw off of him and jumped back expecting the big viking to swing his fist at her. I followed her example. My paws skidded across the ground causing marks on the dirt. I poked my claw into the ground and began to write. It was messy but good enough to qualify for poor viking hand writing.

" **HI DAD. YEAH IT'S ME, HICCUP.** " I wrote in the dirt. He didn't notice the writing until he was standing up. He seemed to grow pale.

"H-hiccup?" He looked at me. It seemed he didn't know what to do. I knew it would come to this. His gaze then turned to Asterisk. I could see anger and hate in his eyes. His stance shifted and his axe readied.

" **No…** " He began to run towards Asterisk. Asterisk looked up in fear, he was coming too fast and strong. I pounced catching him by surprise. I felt my body impact his with great force. He slammed against the ground.

"Siding with the beasts are you! I won't have a son that side with them. I have no son!" He swung his axe aiming for my head. I felt fear, anger, sadness, helplessness.

" **Is this where I end? By my own father? Asterisk… the few days together was much more than any day at Berk. I was hated, friendless, weak, the hiccup of the village. You brought me happiness. You became my friend. Something I didn't have in Berk. I never got to thank you. You became the most important thing in my life. You… I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you. You the closest thing to me that I have ever ever felt. Forgive me, forgive me for taking your flight. I hope you survive. Flightless or not.** " I could feel the axe sharp edge tap my skin before it was yanked away. Then I saw black scales above me. I saw her bite the axe right out of his hands. I jumped away. Stoick grabbed Astrid and Snotlout and began to run out of the cove.

" **He's going to be back, and he's going to bring more than a search party. We need to leave,** " Asterisk said.

" **How are we going to get out of here?** "

" **I… might not be able to. But you can, you need to fly.** "

" **What!? No I'm not leaving you. You are the only thing I have left.** "

" **We have no time, now get up on that rock.** " My gaze went to a tall rock then back to her. " **Go now!** " I laid my ears against my head do to volume. I ran up the rock. " **Spread your wing evenly. Even the slightest tilt could throw you off.** "

It took me a while to figure out how to use the muscles on my back. I managed to spread my big black wings. I looked across them carefully making sure they were perfectly straight. After checking I prepared for a leap when Asterisk suddenly shouted after me. " **You need to angle your wings at a steeper angle, if you jump like that your wings won't move smoothly through the air causing more strain on your wings** ' muscles." I made them point higher. "T **hat's too much, you jump like that you go up too straight causing you to fall back.** " I moved them forward a touch and waited for another bit of advice. None came so I made a mighty leap. I felt the air rush my wings. I felt the air press under my wings. The joy didn't last long, I began to fall. "Straighten your tail! You leave it hanging at you will fall off balance." I attempted to move my tail but I was to close to the ground and resulted in slammed on the ground on my back. I tried to breath but the air was knocked out of my lungs. I couldn't breath!

What do I do. Breath! Asterisk ran over to me. " **Can't breath! Can't breath!** " I wheezed in panic. Asterisk's mind raced. Her face went really close to mine. Before I realized what happened, I felt a rush of air in my lungs. I took a deep breath. I began to sit up.

" **Are you okay now?** "

" **Did you just?** "

" **Don't say a word.** " Asterisk fell a little limp and wrapped her wings around me. " **Just don't scare me like that again,** " she whimpered. " **Okay now get back up on the rock you need to get out of here.** "

" **We are getting out of here,** " I assured her and sprinted back up the rock.

"Remember to lift the tail it is the most important part for balance." I lifted up the tail and took another mighty leap, keeping the tail strait. I began to glide. The ground came close and I began to level out to slow the landing. It was almost like dragon instinct took over. I landed clumsily but I still flew, well glided but was still super cool. "Now flap your wings once when you take off."

* * *

"The Night Furies are at this part of the island. Don't underestimate them."

"I'm not killing my own apprentice Stoick so don't expect my help."

"Gobber!" Gobber had already left. Stoick stabbed his knife right the the cove spot on the map and grunted. "Grab your weapons and follow my lead." Stoick sat from the table. "Today we get rid of the night furies once and for all." His axe flew into frame at the back of the room with a label. Night Fury.

OoOoO Asterisk.

Hiccup was making good progress, faster than any other hatchling. But who wouldn't when there is a whole village after you. He has already mastered the basics, that's all he needs to get out of here. I will make sure he escapes. I will distract the vikings. " **Asterisk. I am not leaving you here.** " I looked up at him. He was flying in place. " **Grab my paw.** " My eyes widened.

" **It won't work.** "

" **We have got to try!** " tears welled up in his eyes. Does he really care that much about me? I grabbed his paw getting a firm grip. I began to drag him down.

" **I am sorry it…** " I stopped. He wanted to do this. I made strong thrust with his wings. He lifted me up a few feet in the air. He clamped his eyes shut. He made several strong flaps grunting about each one. I was about to let go so he could go without me dragging him.

" **Come… on… just… a little… farther!** " He wheezed out within grunts. My eyes widened we actually almost there. I started to see us started to droop, his was getting tired. I started to hear an angry villagers coming our way. I looked back up to Shadow. He is a great friend. There's no hope for me now. ' **Let go, just let go, don't be selfish.** '

I suddenly felt me teater back. He swung forward and threw me forward. I let go and spread my wings to get a little farther. I managed to double over on to land. " **You did it!** " I cried out.

I turned and saw him begin to fall. He grabbed into the edge grasping it with his claws. " **Shadow!** " I rushed to the edge and grabbed his claw right when it slipped and yanked backward bringing us both on top. We began to tumble away a few yards before we stopped. I found myself flat on my back with Shadow on top. Well this was certainly awkward.

" **I told you I wouldn't leave you behind!** " he shouted with a grin on his face. " **Come on, we can't stay here.** "

" **Where are we going to go? I still can't fly.** " I lifted my wing to prove point. It was healing but there was still some tear in it.

" **I don't know, but what I do know is that we can't stay here. Now follow me.** " He ran from the cove and I followed. He had gotten faster since he first found me. He'd been practicing when we were playing.

* * *

It must have been a few hours because is getting dark and I was running low on breath. My head hurt from breathing so hard. " **ack!** " I tripped over a log and fell flat on my face in mud.

" **Asterisk, are you okay?** "

" **Yeah, let's keep going.** "

" **I saw a cave up ahead, we could hide there.** " He took the lead. He made a sharp turn right and sure enough, a cave stood in the side of a mountain. It looked uninhabited but I couldn't be too sure. Then I heard an angry mob coming closer.

" **How did they get here so fast!** " I turned to see lights of torches. I jump to the cave dragging Shadow in with me. Bad idea. The momentum I created causing us to slide down an inner stream that when in a slope down a tunnel.

" **No no no. Oh no!** " We started sliding down an underground river. I bobbed up and down trying not to drown or hit the sides of the cave. It was almost pitch black, even with the nightvision Night Furies have.

It suddenly became bright as sunlight entered our eyes. I grabbed Shadow and dragged us out of the water. I took a moment to look around. We at a beech on the sand. The river disappeared under the sand. Gave an exasperated sigh and collapsed. " **We did it! Woohoo yeah!** " I found silence rather odd as a reply. " **Shadow?** " I sat up and looked to my friend. He wasn't moving. His chest wasn't rising like should when he breathes. "Shadow! Shadow wake up!" I felt tears well up. " **Shadow, get up.** " I nudged him with my snout. " **Shadow, please! Get up.** " I suddenly heard him coughing. A little of it was blood, the rest was water he must have taken in. He sat up weakly.

" **I told you not to do that again!** " I hugged him and sobbed. He was alive and that's all that matters now. We are safe for now.

" **Too… tight!** " He wheezed. I loosened my hold around his neck. I felt wings drape around

me. He was hugging back. " **Why do you care so much?** " I didn't answer. He didn't need to know yet.

/Sorry for taking so long to update. It's been slow but I hope you enjoyed this chapter./


	5. Being with her Chapter 5

/Hey guys, I have realized that my story has been very close to Demmadreki. Let me make it clear that this is not intentional. I am using my own work to make this story. I am not copying Demmadreki in any way. If you have a problem with my story, don't pull the gun on me, first tell me what I am doing wrong and I will see if I can resolve. Thank you./

Being with Her

OoOoO Shadow

' _ **Asterisk, a giant, black scaled, flying, fire breathing lizard that is always there for me, and oddly enough, for that I really like her. She almost sacrificed her life so I could go on. I, honestly would have done the same. I start getting these strange feelings. These feelings were ones I once had for Astrid. I know what it is but why? Why do I feel like this. We haven't known each other that long. Though of course I haven't known Asterisk for too long, but I do know a lot more about her than I do about Astrid. We also had a somewhat similar childhood.**_ ' I stared at the ground.

The sand was soft under my paws and it was very warm. It was comfortable to lay on unless you're were wet. I looked over my shoulder smirked when I saw Asterisk buried under the sand with her head sticking out. We have been on this beach for about three days. I have been training with Asterisk on fighting skills. Tomorrow is when I start shooting plasma. A frown creeped up on my face. " **We can't stay here or anywhere.** **We will be hunted and killed.** " My gaze turns to the open ocean. Asterisk wing is healed but she isn't quite flight ready yet. Her wings are weak from lack of use and she is out of practice. A dragon who can't fly seemed almost so small and defenceless. Of course Asterisk was not ' _a dragon_ ' she was a night fury, not weak nor defenceless.

The sun was on its last thread before it was total darkness. I laid beside Asterisk. I started hearing a strange noise that vibrated through Asterisk's body to mine. It was almost like… ' _ **Purring? Is she purring?**_ ' I can imagine how she will react to me telling her. Her, getting all flustered. It was almost cute. The sun set and the stars rose. I have never really noticed how beautiful the stars were. I would rarely ever see them at Berk.

The view didn't last long because a pile of sand landed on my face. " **Ack, ptbptp *coughs*.** " The sand got in my mouth causing me to gag and spit it out.. The grit in my teeth was really annoying.

An eruption of laughter started beside me. I turned to see Asterisk laying flat on her back and rolling around with a smile on her face.

" **Sorry, I didn't know that you were there,** " she said while giggling. I whacked a mound of sand that she had used to cover herself and it went all over reburying her. He head sticked out of the sand and she gave me a unamused glare which I thought was pretty funny.

" **I am sorry, I didn't** _ **know**_ **you were there,** " I said with a smirk. Now is the time to embarrass her. " **Did you know you were purring in your sleep.** " I swear if she didn't have scales she would be blushing red, infact I think I see some through her scales.

" **What! No you must have heard… something else,** " she said knowing that that I knew that she was lying and doing terribly.

" **Uh-huh yeah, right. Another fun fact is that you started doing it the second I laid down beside you."**

" **I did?"**

" **Hah, I knew you were purring you just said it yourself."**

" **Okay so what if I was, I can't really control… wait did you say when you laid beside me**

" **Oh you sure did."** I let another smirk. " **Why may I ask, did you start the second I laid down beside you?"** This conversation turned from teasing to trying to learn something, at least for me it was. She started getting all flustered, and then my stomach growled.

" **Let's get some fish,** " She said not so smoothly avoiding the conversation.

' _ **Stupid stomach.'**_

OoOoO Unknown Character

"Well, we have two Night Furies, and one is injured," I said. I heard the warbles of dragon below. "Cloud Jumper, we need to get these two to safety or they will surely die on this retched island." Cloud Jumper growled. "He will understand. We are going to take these two to the dragon sanctuary. Besides it would be interesting to have a Night Fury in the home of the alpha."

OoOoO Asterisk

' _ **I can't believe I purred. I haven't done that since my mother died, since the event of the queen. Why now? When he told me, I felt my cheeks flush. I was so embarrassed.**_ ' My gaze shifted to Shadow. He learns quick, or maybe it's his newfound dragon instinct that helps him. Either way he still has more to learn. We did plasma ball practice for a while and he seemed to get it almost right away. He is becoming more dragon by the days. ' _ **It's not like I really like him, yeah he is kind, generous, helpful, protecting, and handsome…**_ ' my cheeks grew warm. ' _ **Who am I kidding, I really like him. I need to stop before it becomes too much for me if he doesn't return the feelings. He is a viking… or at least he was one. The vikings hate the dragons. He is different though. Maybe... this could work, but when should I confess? And how?**_ '

" **Asterisk! Snap out of it!** " I looked around from Shadow, why was he so far from me. I started to feel a cool salty liquid travel down my throat. Fear shot through me. I coughed up the salt water. I was away from shore. How did I get so distracted? I started flapping my wings but they were far under the water.

" **Shadow! *gasps* Help!** " I was getting pulled away from him by a riptide. I was going to die. I could feel the water filling getting into my mouth making me feel sick plus when the salt entered, it made my throat dry. I was barely able to keep my head above water. My eyes burned from the water, it was a painful way to go fro a dragon.

" **Asterisk! Look out!** " A pair of wings erupted from the water and closed over me. The last thing I heard was Shadow. " **Hey! Get away from me. ASTERISK! You monsters! Let go of me!** "

OoOoO Cloud Jumper

The black dragon I carried was flapping and struggling to free himself. I wonder if this was worth the trouble. " **Put me down! You monster!** " he shrieked. The noises gave a headache. This dragon was really getting on my nerves. The struggles began to slow and the rants started to quiet down until he went still.

"Good job Cloud Jumper, you put him to sleep, we should arrive soon enough." Valka chuckled. At least was asleep and not yelling... or so I thought. I felt a strong force push against me causing me to lose flight balance. I heard gas build up. The Night Fury was about to shoot me, but before I could react I felt strong pulse of plasma smack me right in the chest. My wings locked and my claws opened allowing the night fury to get free.

This creatures was really getting on my nerves.

OoOoO Shadow

I was free of that dragon, what now? Asterisk is gone so where do I go? I suddenly felt a pain in my head. " **What is this? A legendary night chaser flying to my home, hmm… I should be honored for such a rare species to chose this nest, but there is something odd about you though, I welcome you if you tell me your name youngling.** " The voice boomed in my head. I felt like my head was going to explode. " **Answer young night chaser and the pain** _ **will**_ **subside,** " echoed the voice in my head. Everything around me blurred into a hazel muck.

" **My name is Shadow.** " The pain instantly stopped and my vision cleared. I realized that I was about to crash into sharp ice spikes that seemed to have sprouted out of the water. I curved upwards avoiding the spikes, though the movement seemed more advanced than what I was capable. It seemed like my body was almost moving on its own yet, at the same time it seemed I was making the commands, I knew something odd was going on.

I went through a crack in an opening through the ice. I maneuvered through the narrow passage so well that I knew that I could not have done it alone. I entered an open area that was as bright as day despite being shrouded in ice. Felt green grass where I landed. It felt so soft when landing. I couldn't help but roll around a little bit, but I quickly stopped knowing that kind of behavior would attract unwanted attention.

There was a large ice pillar in the central area of the giant ice house covered in grass and dragons that were swarming the pillar showing off multiple colors. My mind reverted back to Asterisk. I needed to find her. " **Who are you? You brought me here now show yourself.** "

" **A little impatient to meet me young one. Very well, come to the edge of the cliff and look down.** " I did as he said and saw a giant white dragon. I mean a giant! He could lay down on the village and destroy it all at once. His great eyes looked up to me. His massive form stood up. I back away from the cliff. " **Why do you not bow?** "

" **Why should I?** "

" **Ha, because I am the alpha. The most powerful of any dragon in my nest.** "

" **An alpha? What's that?** "

" **You don't know? You** _ **are**_ **different from others.** "

" **Well the truth is I wasn't always a dragon. I used a viking but then a strange, something turned me into dragon.** "

" **Then you may have a chance,** "

" **At what?** "

" **To defeat two major enemies that threaten life in this nest.** "

" **Wait, no. No I am sorry but no.** **I am not going to** _ **fight**_ **or anything. I am just looking for my friend, Asterisk.** "

" **Well it seems we are going to have family of night furies in here soon.** " My cheeks felt warm. Why would he say something like that!

" **So she is your girlfriend after all. Judging by reaction, you two have been together for a while and yet haven't told each other how you feel.** **Any how, your** _ **girlfriend**_ **is in a small cave to your left, she is resting and recovering from the ocean water. A friend of mine will be arriving soon and she wants to meet both of you.** " I turned away from alpha grumbling to myself. I saw the cave this giant beast was talking about, vines grew down and covered the entrance. I pushed away the vines and saw Asterisk lying asleep in the corner. She looked a little sick from taking in the salt water. She was also shivering, and it wasn't cooled in here surprisingly. It was very warm.

I took a few steps forward, being very quiet. " **Hey Asterisk, are you awake?** " No response. She just kept shivering. I instinctively wrapped myself around her trying to get her warm. Her shivering ceased, and her eyes slowly opened. She must of noticed that something was around her because her head lifted up and she turned around. " **Shadow?** "

" **How are you Asterisk?** " Her mood seemed to brighten and she tackled me and laughed.

" **You're alive! I thought was never going to see you again.** "

" **You have no idea.** " I tackled her and let out a laugh of my own.

"Well, looks like you two are having fun," said a voice that I've heard only ever briefly. I jumped back and hissed. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you."

" **You brought us here! You captured us and you try to make us believe that you're not a threat. That's not going to work out too well,** " I said knowing that she wouldn't understand me.

"I admit that I should have taken a different action but I didn't want to hurt you. I would assume that your contact with a human would be less friendly and probably try to kill me. I wouldn't want to have Cloudjumper getting hurt trying to protect me." I felt like the impossible just threw a rock at me. She could understand me.

" **How can you understand us?** "

"You pick up a few things over 12 years of living with dragons," she said with a smile. "You know, I never thought I would see a night fury." she knelt beside me. "And now, I have found two, and one of you is _interesting_ to the alpha. You told him that you weren't always a dragon. What do you mean by that?"

" **Yeah, about that,** " I look over to Asterisk. She nodded which told me that she could be trusted. " **During a raid on berk…** "

"Berk? I haven't heard of that place in a long time… sorry, go on."

" **I was trying to shoot down a night fury, Asterisk, but luckily I failed well partially. Then I was nearly hit with a blast of plasma that destroyed my contraption. A wave of the plasma past through me…** " I froze. I had just realized something. Asterisk looked at me confused. " **Asterisk. I think** _ **you**_ **must have something to do with turning me into a night fury.** " Asterisk looked at me shocked, then furious.

" **What so you are blaming me!? Even if it was me, do you think I did it on purpose!? What's this mean, our friendship is over!? Why did I ever…!** "

" **Asterisk! That isn't what I'm saying. I kind of like being a dragon anyways. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have a friend for the rest of my life most likely and I would have never experienced true fun. I am not angry at you. I am thanking you.** " Her expression turned from anger to sadness and sorrow. She turned away and curled up into a ball.

"I'm sorry I brought this up. I will leave, but before I do, what are your names?"

" **That is Asterisk, my name is Shadow.** "

"Shadow, sounds like a dragon's name. What about the name as a viking?"

" **Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third.** " Something seemed to click in the dragon lady.

"Hiccup? Your Hiccup? How is this possible, all these years away from berk."

" **You seem to know me, but** _ **I**_ **don't know you.** "

"No, you couldn't, you were just a baby."

' _ **What is she talking about?**_ '

"But a mother never forgets."

' _ **Mom? No, but you… the villagers said...**_ ' Asterisk looked up at me. I became weak, I stumbled backwards and collapsed. Everything seemed to close around me in darkness.

OoOoO Asterisk

I was wrapped in a ball in the corner like a piece of paper that missed the waste basket, except for me I am the paper and the waste basket is death. I felt like I had ended our relationship. We were becoming so close. I felt so angry, and should have known better. ' _ **I'm pathetic, sulking in the corner like a child. I am a night fury and I am beating myself up.**_ '

I was listening to the conversation. "...but a mother never forgets." Did I hear that right? I sat up and turned my head. Shadow seemed to have lost his balance because he stumbled backwards and collapsed on the floor.

"I am a mother of a dragon. Who would have thought?" Her gaze turned to me. "He already has a girlfriend. You both are so young still." Crap, is it that obvious I have crush on him.

" **We aren't like that. We are just friends,** " I grumbled angrily.

"I can see it inside of you two. Each expression towards each other holds something more than just a _friendly_ act."

" **Wait, so you see it in Shadow too?** "

"Yes. Wait you haven't told each other that?

OoOoO Shadow

I had woken back up a few minutes ago but I stayed down to learn more about his conversation. "Yes. Wait you haven't told each other that?"

" **I guess. I never told him because I thought I would get rejected. I have a crush on him.** " My heart pounded fast. ' _ **This is what I have been looking for. Leave it to mom to figure us out. Now is my chance.**_ '

" **So why don't you tell me now?** " I asked sitting up with a smirk on my face. She blushed so red that it shown through her scales. My smug smile only grew.

" **Shadow? Aww crap.** "

" _ **So**_ **?** "

" **So what? You heard,** " Asterisk said frustrated.

" **But** _ **you**_ **didn't tell** _ **me**_ **.** "

"Give her a break Hiccup," chuckled my long lost mother.

" **I still can't believe you're alive. It's a little awkward, seeing you while I am well, this. I like being a dragon, that part is fun, but right now…** "

"Hiccup, come here," Valka said in a motherly tone. I slowly and cautiously went over to her still not entirely trusting her. She knelt down to my level. When I was just a few inches away, she gave me a hug. I tensed for a second then relaxed. I felt tears roll down my scales but they weren't my own. I looked over and saw that my mother was the one crying. "I'm sorry. For not returning sooner. I thought you might be better in Stoick's care. I was clearly wrong. I see that now." This was nice, I was happy. I met my mom for the first time. I backed away out of the hug.

" **This is great. Now we can go back to Berk and change their minds about dragons.** "

"I'm afraid that can't be done."

" **What are you talking about? If dad sees you, he will do anything to get you to stay.** "

"Even if they are capable of changing their minds, they won't do it while the queen is still in control of her dragon fleet."

" **The queen? What does she have to do with this.** " I asked.

Asterisk spoke up. " **The queen is capable of controlling other dragons to work for her. I was once a slave. I would blast the towers and destroy buildings. We only did this to survive. We needed the food to feed the queen or else...** " Her head dropped

" **Or else what?** " I asked.

" **I witnessed it once. A very good friend of mine wasn't able to get enough food so when she dropped off her part the queen wasn't pleased and she killed her and made her the rest of her meal.** " Tears streamed down Asterisk's cheeks.

" **Well then why aren't you still doing her work?** "

" **It's because I found something that I really cared about and wouldn't give up for the world.** **You.** " I felt a smile creep up on my face. " **I love you Shadow.** "

" **I feel the same for you as well Asterisk.** " She smiled and walked through the vines that covered the entrance of the cave. I followed her out.

" **Wow, this is amazing,** " Asterisk said. She must have not seen the nest when they brought her in.

" **Yes it is.** " She looked over to me with a small smile. I smiled back. Then I remembered our conversation about the queen. " **The alpha said I had a chance.** "

" **Chance for what?** "

" **Defeating something, I think he meant the queen.** "

" **What! Shadow no! The queen is huge. Bigger than mountains. She could flatten your island just by stepping on it.** " Okay, did not expect that. I almost agreed.

" **Asterisk, all those dragons are trapped under her control, and if we can defeat her, we might be able to end the dragon war.** **I will at least try.** "

" **Shadow, you're going to die! We just finally saw each other for who we are and you want to destroy it?** "

" **Asterisk, I'm doing this to protect others, to protect the village despite their hate for me, to protect other dragons, and to protect you.** " Asterisk let out a sigh.

" **I see I can't change you mind so I will help you and give you some tips. As well as hours of training.** " I smiled.

" **Okay, I can do that.** "

/How was this chapter? I spent a few days working on it. I hope you guys enjoyed this part of the story, I made something for you guys to do so I can make this story even better. Go to soundcloud and then type Jeadon K L and my profile should pop up as a green leaf. If you go to that you should go to my page. I should have something saying something about me with a story form for my fanfiction readers. Click the link and take the story form. forms/d/1fm_Ijssriac-mtLa2sbTYRZUkByG4M-9kR5TQBX1WnI/viewform /


	6. The Queen Chapter 6

/ _you guys all love this story I can tell. This is my next chapter. Yay super long chapter! I got done with this sooner than I thought. The last part is a little bleck but everything else is pretty good. Please review this chapter. Oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!/_

The Queen

Part 1 of 3: Nightshade

OoOoO Shadow

' _ **Training was going great it was easy and simple.**_ '

I fell from the air after hitting a seastack.

' _ **Okay so I wasn't going great. It is the hardest thing I have tried to do.**_ '

Everytime I get up, I get chased by a group of nightmares. They let out a blast of fire at the same time making a huge blast of fire that would engulf me along with 4 other dragons if they were in the same position. The goal is to not get hit and train my maneuvering abilities. Thunderdrums followed me incase I fell in the water. I heard a wave a fire get close to me. I went faster and dodge to the side, but this time the fire followed. I hid behind a rock, feeling the heat all around me. Fire engulfed the rock and went around me. I saw melted bits splash to the side. I pushed off the rock and saw it melt and fall.

" **Asterisk! That could of killed me!** "

" **It will if you just sit there, so move!** " I felt the heat of more fire near me. I turned and saw the giant flame chase me. I was about to started flapping when all the sudden the flames stopped. I heard the whistle of a night fury. I looked up and saw a black creature up in the sky it had black wings with red edged on the side. Red stripes went around the tail and neck. It looked just like a Night fury. Maybe it was a night fury just a different type.

I saw a blast of, red plasma! It hurled towards me. I dodged it just barely. It hit the water and sunk deep in making a hole in the water that was quickly filled in. I felt a burning pain on my side. The plasma must of hit me.

" **Shadow! Look out!** " Another red plasma ball shot towards me. This time I dodged it completely but I still felt a burning pain. I saw red run down my scales. It was like the plasma had blades that stretched out to cut you. I screeched in pain. " **You!? I thought you were dead.** " Asterisk called up after the night fury in the sky.

" **Hello Asterisk, why did you abandon the queen. She is the greatest there is. She never killed me. She showed me true power. She can show you too if you come with me and let me kill this one.** " His gaze left Asterisk and turned towards me. He had a maniacal grin.

" **Nightshade! Don't! What happened to you. Why are you doing this!?** "

" **The queen's orders,** " he showed a hideous smirk. I felt the wound at my side burn. I began to lose consciousness. I saw Asterisk jump up and fly towards Nightshade. I closed my eyes and felt myself fall. I opened them back up to see that Nightshade was falling and Asterisk was flying towards me. I was paralyzed, my eyes closed again, it seemed everything was going in slow motion. I was still falling, falling away from life. Falling away from everything.

' _ **Why am I here? Why have the godz chosen me? I am just a hopeless boy, and I will always be. This is it. I am about to die. I can't survive a fall from this high, even if I am above water. If I do, I will drown.**_ ' I looked at Asterisk, I have given up. I see tears coming out of her eyes. She is crying, for me.

' _ **Asterisk, I haven't ever felt love. Then you came to my side and cared for me. You did everything in your power to help me, to protect me. Why? You know what I am, or do you see that I am different. That I had changed. Is that why you love me? Have I changed?**_ ' I feel the water slap against my back. Something snapped.

' _ **I have changed! I am not the small viking I used to be. I am a strong young dragon that has found love and I, I will not lose this! I will stay by your side, just like you did for me!**_ ' Something woke inside of me. Before darkness took me my wings made one last mighty flap. I felt my wings push away the water. The water split out from under me causing me to fall again. I regained flight the water rushed back in to fill the gap that I had created. It pushed me high in the air. I did a quick spin showering water everywhere. Plasma starting building up in my throat. I shot it into the air. It exploded into a purple fury of fire. I looked around for Nightshade.

He was flying up towards me. Fury burned in his eyes. He was building up another red plasma blast. I quickly opened my mouth and let out a blast of plasma that went down his throat. He kept going up with his momentum but he slowed and began to fall backwards. He looked up at me and gave me a friendly smile and said something that looked like " **Thank you, Shadow.** " His body hit the water. I was very high up but I still heard the crack and snap of bones. He sank to the bottom of the ocean. Black blood rose to the top of the water.

I looked away. I felt like I had just destroyed something that could've been saved. I saw Asterisk ascend towards me. " **Shadow, you're okay!** " She gave me a hug and we began to fall, she quickly broke away before we went to far down.

" **Asterisk, who was that night fury.** " Asterisk looked down a little said.

" **When I was little, I lived on an island with so many night furies. It was a place that we lived, that is before the queen made it her home. We tried to flee but she killed so many of us. My older brother protected me. He kept me safe. He then left me in our cave and the second he did I saw the queen's fire engulf his body. After the queen's rampage I came out. As far as I knew, I was the only survivor. The queen found me and turned me into her slave.** "

" **You must be hurt,** "

" **Right now, yeah. Nightshade was my brother.** " I felt a pang of horror stab through me down. I had just killed her brother. My mouth went dry.

" **Asterisk, I am so…** " Asterisk put a paw over my mouth and gave me a soft smile.

" **It's alright. You did it only to defend yourself and me.** " I turned away.

" **I feel so helpless, I feel like I could have done something different.** "

" **I know how you feel, that night when I was little. I wish I could have done something to protect him.** " We were silent for a long time while hovering in place. " **We should get back, tell Valka what happened.** "

" **Yeah we should.** " We began flying back towards the nest. It's kind of a home to us now. We've spent a few months there, Asterisk would train me everyday. A few months, I wonder how things are going at Berk. " **Berk! I hope that they are alright.** "

" **Shadow, those people are monsters.** "

" **There is at least one person that was nice to me. He was my teacher as a blacksmith.** "

" **You were blacksmith!? Your were so small and skinny when I saw you with that contraption. I find it hard to believe.** "

" **Don't remind me.** " I looked ahead and saw that we were nearing the nest. We've went through the passage so many times I didn't even have to think when we go through. Though I have never been injured going through. I fell a few times but I always caught myself. It was at the end when I collapsed. The would started sting and burn. I whimpered and scratched. I felt like it was melting the flesh off my bones and then melting my bones. I started attracting attention. " **Look at the gash, it's glowing red!** " Tears burned my eyes. I twitched and squirmed as it the gash seemed to focus more in one spot that stung so very much.

"Hiccup! Asterisk what happened," it was my mother.

" **My brother, he's dead now but he did some serious damage to Shadow.** "

" **Nightshade has a deadly form of plasma. If you dodge it, there are near invisible blades that inject a sort of venom the burns the victim starting from the wound throughout the inside,** " the alpha said.

" **I know this because I once knew Nightshade. The process and slow and fatal, almost certain death. It can be cured or he might possibly survive, but I wouldn't take the chance… if I had a choice.** "

' _ **What does he mean. Help me! It hurts so much!**_ ' I screeched and roared.

" **A cure for this is thousands of miles away. It would take 10 days and by that time, Shadow would have survived or died within the first 4 days.** " I heard Asterisk start sobbing. She leaned against me heartbroken. I tried my best to not squirm, the burning was painful.

" **The best we can do is comfort him and hope and pray that he will survive.** "

OoOoO Asterisk

' _ **Shadow, please live, please stay alive for me. I love you Shadow, I really do. I will be there for you. Keep you safe and out of danger.**_ ' My eyes burned with tears. " **Shadow live for me. Please, I love you I can't lose you now. You're the only thing I have left.** " I felt so much emotion build up inside of me. I couldn't hold it in much longer, I am slipping.

"Get him to the resting cave," Valka said. She was also sad as well. I lifted him up on my back. He was surprisingly lighter than I had expected. I carried him to the cave. I could feel his muscles tense and pulse. I layed him down on the soft pile of leaves. His fit seemed to calm down.

" **Asterisk. If I don't make it…** " I couldn't believe what he is saying. Is giving up?

" **Shadow, you will survive. You have to.** " The emotions inside started boiling to the brim.

" **Asterisk, I…** " his voice was weak.

" **Want to tell you that I…** " I broke. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I hugged him and gave him a dragon's kiss. Which is touching noses and mouth to mouth. This was a kiss that signified that we were mates for life. I felt him hesitate but he returned it. I felt a slight bit of happiness overwhelm me. I broke away and what I saw astonished me. Markings started forming around his eye. They seemed to glow blue. Looked in his eyes and saw a pinkish purple on me. They were identical. A ring around the left eye, a streak formed from the top of the eye to the tip of the ear. Spots trailed from the bottom of the eye down the neck gradually getting smaller. " **Asterisk, what are these markings.** "

" **It's when two night furies are mates for life.** " I heard Shadow gulp. I let out a chuckle.

" **This is a little fast but, I think I will go through with it to the end** ,"

" **How is the wound?** "

" **It still hurts but not as bad.** "

" **I hope that means you are recovering.** "

" **Maybe.** "

"And what have you two mean up to?" I looked up to see Valka.

" **I can explain everything,** " said Shadow.

"I know what happened." She let out a sigh. "What's done is done, especially in this situation," Valka raised her eyebrow and I realized I was resting my head on Shadow's shoulder. I lifted my head up quickly. Valka smirked. "Though I think that you helped Hiccup recover. What you did probably saved his life."

" **Mom, my name is Shadow.** "

"But that's not what I named my son. You are still Hiccup to me. Oh and by the way, congratulations you two." She winked at us before she left. The vines closed at the room went dark, except for the glow that markings emitted.

" **You look amazing Asterisk.** " I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. My eyes closed. He layed down and I went down with him, my head under his chin. I felt sleep take over.

The Queen

Part: 2/3 An Army to Bring Peace

OoOoO Stoick

"Stoick we have never found the nest. We aren't going to find it today."

"One more search this month. Then will have the rest of the year." Groans could be heard across the room. "We leave at the first sign of dawn."

"Be reasonable Stoick," said Malina, a recruited viking that had the highest score in dragon training.

"If we don't get rid of these dragons, then they will be one lucky raid away from destroying us entirely. Now get packed and prepared for the journey to the mist," I said. ' _Disrespect these vikings have. They don't think about what will happen if we let the dragons keep raiding. It's been a year since Hiccup's disappearance. I know that he is a dragon and he has a dragon friend. Can't believe he would give up returning to the village and stay with a friend, especially since it is a dragon.' I let out a deep sigh._

"Thinking about Hiccup?"

"Gobber."

"It's alright Stoick. You did it because you thought he was betraying the village."

"I don't think it is alright. He made friends with the enemy. He is a friend to that night fury. That was the slightest hint of proof in… Valka's opinion of dragons."

"So is the trip to the mist cancelled?"

"Of course not Gobber. We need to rid of these dragons."

"I will go pack up… if I am coming with you that is."

"Yes Gobber."

"That's what I… wait I can come."

"Go get your things Gobber."

"Well alright Stoick." Gobber left the meeting chamber. leaving me all alone. I slouched in my chair. This was difficult for me. These voyages into the mist always end up with less than I came with. ' _These dragons know where to go, but we don't._ ' Suddenly something clicked in my head. ' _They know where they're going. We can use one to show us the way._ ' I clasped my hands together. This is going to lead us straight to the nest.

I stood up from my chair and exited the meeting chamber. I strode down the village road with pride. The day was almost over. The evening sun was setting and the moon will be rising soon. I just had to finish the rest of my chiefly duties and I could be done for the day.

OoOoO Nightshade (didn't expect this did you?)

I am sinking down in the water. The Queen's power over me died down. ' _ **I can choose what to do now. There aren't many choices at the moment of course. This Shadow guy, he beat me. No one has ever beat me. Maybe he can save my sister. He has already done a better job at protecting her than I am. I could seen her as me and not as the queen's slave. Whatever is keeping me alive is incredible. I should have died from the fall but I am going to be tortured by lack of oxygen instead. It's better than being the queen's slave forever. I won't be able to hurt another dragon again. Goodluck little sister, I hope you and Shadow can defeat the queen.**_ ' My life is slipping away into the water.

Darkness shrouds my vision. I see the last light above the ocean before I died, or so I thought. I was pulled into an air pocket by a water current. I was shot into an underwater cave. I collapsed and sputtered out water. " **How am I alive? Gah!** " My front left leg was broken. My wings were not facing the right angle and were bent in weird places. My tail was also misshaped. My head throbbed and there was a gash across my waist.

" **Hey you, what are you doing in our cave?** " I turned to see and angry thunderdrum.

" **I fell from the sky and got pulled into the cave by a current.** "

" **Fine, I'll accept that story for now. Tomorrow you leave."**

" **I… can't. I am to injured and I am not a swimming dragon like you.** " The Thunderdrum groaned.

" **I guess I could help you get to the great bewilderbeast's nest.** "

" **Thank you. My name is Nightshade, yours?** "

" **I don't like to give my name to strangers,** " the Thunderdrum muttered. He went to the far side of the cave pocket. I layed down where I was because it hurt too much to move anywhere else. The ground was very smooth and hard. I probably won't live long enough to see my sister. They must live far from here, unless it's home of the great ice breathing alpha. I wondered if the alpha is the same one I knew long ago.

OoOoO Stoick

I felt the bare warmth, no not even a bit of warmth, the cold air seemed to be less cold. My eyes opened, today was the day that we go after the nest again. I got out of bed and grabbed the helmet off the table. I saw the smaller identical once on the side. I was going to give this one to Hiccup. It's not going to fit him anymore now.

I hobbled out of the house. I saw some of the other villagers coming out of their houses and heading towards the docks. Gobber stumbled out of the forge on his fake leg. "Let's get going."

"Gobber, I want you to grab on of the dragons. Bind in it and bring it to the docks."

"Stoick, what are plannin' here?"

"The dragon will lead the way through the mist."

"Are you sure that'll work? I mean what if the beast gets free?"

"Then that will be your fault Gobber. I am making you in charge of that dragon."

"Stoick, I'm not so sure about this. I will do it though." Gobber heads down to the dragon ring. I went down to the docks.

"We're ready for sail Stoick."

"We must wait for Gobber. He is going to bring a dragon. When we go into the mist, the dragon will lead the way through it." As if on Cue. The screech of a dragon could be heard. It bound to a cart and was being pulled by Gobber. The dragon was a nadder. The tail was secured to the cart and wrapped in leather to prevent spikes from shooting out.

It growled and rawred. Gobber loaded it on the ship. "Take us home, devil." The nadder glared at me; I was not phased. Every other viking seemed a little wary that a dragon was coming with us. The sails raised and the wind blew against them causing us to move. We were heading to the mist.

OoOoO Shadow

We were ready leave the nest. My mother insisted on coming with us, so we weren't alone.

We all stood at the edge of the nest.

" **Are you ready?** " asked Asterisk a little hint of concern in her voice.

" **As ready as I will probably ever be.** **How about you mom?** "

"A little uncomfortable about fighting the queen but other than that, I am good." She rubbed my head. I let out a purr. My eyes shot open. I just did that. What did I just do? Asterisk stifled a laugh, mom only smiled.

" **Did I just…?** "

" **Mmmhmm,** " Asterisk hummed. My ears dropped.

" **Why now?** " I mumbled.

My wings glided through the air with ease. Asterisk right beside me and my mother, straggling behind on Cloudjumper. " **What's wrong Cloudjumper. Can't keep up?** " I teased.

" **Night furies are the fastest dragons to live. The only thing that can come even close to beating a night fury going at full speed is a Skrill.** " I flinched. Skrills were scary. They shoot endless beams of electricity. I am glad that they are just as rare as night furies.

We have probably flown have flown for a hours because the sun was setting. Then I smelled something familiar. The forge. It had a metallic smell. I looked down and saw that we were right above Berk. " **It looks like most people are gone. I think they made another voyage to the nest,** " I said.

" **Then we better hurry.** "

OoOoO Stoick

The mist was thick and heavy. After a few seconds of entry, the dragon started acting up. It started pointing its nose in certain directions. I turned the ship to match. We saw one of our older ships on the rocks, blown to bits. I felt a sudden jolt. The ship had reached land and the nadder was trying to escape. I jumped off the ship onto gravel. I raised my hand readying the catapults. When my hand closed, rocks flew at the mountain and busted a great hole into the wall. One more rock that was on fire flew into it. Multiple screeches and roars echoed out of the hole. The hole was flooded and the dragons took the skies and flew away.

Not much sooner after that the ground rumbled. There was an ear shattering roar. The ground cracked and the mountain side exploded. Out came the biggest dragon I have ever seen. "Odin help us." There was no way we could win this battle. The vikings started retreating to the boats. "NO!" Fire shot out of the dragon's mouth and torched the ships. Vikings jumped and went back to shore. "Everybody get to the other side of the island," I ordered. "Gobber you make they get there. I am going to give them some time."

"Then I will double that time." He raised his hand and I clasped my hand around his. I gave him the viking kind of friendly smile. "Here!" Gobber right to the dragon. I gave one last laugh. "No, here!"

"Fight me!"

"No, fight me." The dragon prepared to shoot fire at me. I waited for death. All the sudden I heard an all too familiar whistle in the air.

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" An explosion to the dragons side knocked it clean off its feet. I looked up to see two night furies and one dragon that… wait I knew that one. I haven't seen that one for 14 years. There was a person that rode it. The dragon came in for a landing a few yards away. The rider jumped off. He or she was walking towards me. I readied my axe, but what I saw made me stop. The rider took of their helmet. ' _Valka'_

"Stoick, I know what you're thinking. Why didn't I come to you after all these years? Well, I don't think you could change. I wanted to come back but I was afraid I would just get in the way. Your own son, I would think that would've made some sort of change. These beasts aren't what you think. They can be kind. That dragon controls them and that dragon is the evil." I walked closer slowly. She began to back away. "I came back for Hiccup because he still cares. After all you have done he still cares about you. Do you not see how hard life has been for him?" I kept walking closer.

"Stoick are you going to say anything?" I kept walking closer. She stopped backing away.

"You are as beautiful as the day I lost you." The ground began to rumble. The dragon was getting up and it was mad. It rose and its wings spread. I looked over to what it was looking at. Hiccup and the other night fury. What was with the ring around the eye though?

The giant dragon's wings flapped and it took air. It chased after the two night furies up high into the clouds.

"Stoick? Who is that?" Astrid asked, she was trailed by the rest her curious group that consisted of Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout.

"This is Valka, my long lost wife." They all gaped.

"Stoick, just so you know. Hiccup's wife is that other dragon." My mouth went dry.

OoOoO Shadow

This dragon was massive! " **Split up!** " The dragon entered the clouds. Me Asterisk were on the other ends. We began to shoot at its wings. The damage to bring it down in the next stage. The giant shot endless streams of fire.

" **GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT YOU LITTLE PESTS!** " The voice boomed. I circled around the giant creature as its fire kept nearing.

Time's up, time to initiate the last step. " **Asterisk let's get out of here.** " We dived downwards. The queen must have seen us because she started following us. The plan was working. All she needs to do now is breath fire.

I began to hear gas building up. " **Get read Asterisk.** " She nodded. " **Now!** " I turned around to fire but I counted to late. I saw a stream of fire heading right towards us. My life flashed before my eyes. I was nothing but a smoldering pile of scales and burned flesh.

The second before the fire caught me, it dispersed. Red plasma went into the queen's mouth. The ground was closing in I starting going up to escape the knowing explosion. I dodged the spikes on the tale but I was ready for the giant club on the end. " **No, No!** " I felt sheer pain travel throughout my entire body. I went numb and began to fall. Blackness took over.

OoOoO Asterisk 10 minutes ago

I managed to get out of the queens descent but Shadow was still being chased. " **Asterisk.** " I froze.

' _ **Nightshade!**_ ' I quickly turned around and was about to shoot him but, he was nowhere to be seen. I turned and looked back to the queen and saw Nightshade down below. He was readying a red plasma shot. I didn't have time to react. The plasma went past Shadow and into the queen's mouth. Shadow starting go up through the spikes along the queen's back. Then I saw the look on his face when he was nearing the club of the tail the next second he was falling into the giant inferno cloud of fire and smoke. " **Shadow!** " My eyes watered. When the cloud cleared. I dived downward. I was going faster than ever before.

The queen

Part 3/3: A new age of Dragons and Vikings

I ignored the presence of Nightshade and focused on getting to Shadow. I dropped to the ground and began digging through ash and rock and scales. I would go to multiple piles and look for him. Then I came a spot with black scales that reflected the light. I dug into the pile. "Hiccup!" I turned to see Valka come closer. I kept digging. I felt my paw touch a body. I sheathed my teeth and grabbed the body and pulled it out. It was Shadow.

" **Shadow! Wake up, please Shadow. Come back to me,** " I had bowled down to crying. I heard heavy footsteps. I turned to see Shadow's dad. I hissed and growled though I was in no position to fight.

"It's okay Asterisk." I looked at Valka. Her cheeks were slightly shining from tears. She looked back down and gasped. Shadows body began to change. The scales began to sink into the skin. Hair began to grow on his head and freckles began appear on his cheeks.(He is going to look like the way he does in HTTYD 2 except a little younger) He was also becoming smaller and thinner. Colors came to his face. A green shirt and and green pants seemed to appear magically on his body.

The change finished and he looked like a human. He did look a little tougher than he said he did though. He had noticeable muscles, but they were nothing compared to other Vikings. I heard him cough. His eyes opened and he gave out a long groan.

OoOoO Hiccup/Shadow

"I feel like I was run over by a herd of sheep twice." I saw Asterisk. She looked shocked and confused. "Asterisk. I am alive right?" All I heard was warbling. "Wait why can't I understand you?"

"Maybe that's because you're not dragon any more."

"I'm what!" I quickly stood up. I looked down and saw that I was back to my human form.

"So _now_ I turn back into a human, you know godz, you could have let me stay human." I looked back to Asterisk. She looked down sad and hurt. "Asterisk. I am sorry. I don't know what to do now."

"Come back to Berk and teach us what you know. You have learned something that won the war today, son." I turned to see my dad. He was _smiling?_ "If it wasn't for you. We would have died on that island. If it wasn't for you that I would have never found Valka." Sadness then washed over him. "I was wrong, we all were, but will you join us as a family, one last time." I was astonished.

"I don't know. I have had my best time of my life as a dragon."

"Hiccup, maybe the gods returned you to your human for a reason. Maybe that reason is to teach them," said my mother.

My gaze met Asterisk. I knelt down to meet her eyes. "Then Asterisk must be welcome. If she can't come, then I will leave." My dad hesitated. "The Night Fury is welcome."

"Is that Hiccup?" I looked over dad's shoulder and saw Astrid.

"That, Hiccup? Noway. He could never grow muscles," said Snotlout.

"It looks a lot like Hiccup," said Fishlegs.

"Wait didn't he like, turn into a dragon?" asked Tuffnut.

"Whoever he is he is hott." Alright now I am feeling uncomfortable. That was coming from Ruffnut.

"Yeah it's me guys."

"Noway! You're kidding."

"Yeah I am kidding. I just poofed out of thin air and seem to look a lot like Hiccup," I said sarcastically.

"I guess he was kidding," said Tuffnut, obviously not catching the sarcasm.

"That is Hiccup. He always sarcastic."

"Oh right, wait what does sarcastic mean again?" Astrid face palmed and groand.

"Can you do anything but, be an idiot?" Astrid asked.

"Nope," said Tuff with a grin. I walked over to the group. Asterisk walked beside me. She was on guard and ready for any attack. This was beginning to become a really awkward day.

"You are still hanging around with the night fury? You really are a freak." Asterisk growled at the comment. Astrid prepared her axe.

"Stop it. Right now is not the time." Thank you dad for cutting in. "A few of the boats are usable but the sails have been burned. We can take those home. We will have to take trips but we will all get off this rotting island."

Nightshade had disappeared and everyone one forgot about the red striped night fury. The alpha ordered him to return once he had helped Shadow and Asterisk.

" **Nightshade, Shadow and Asterisk are now…** "

" **I know that they are mates and I think my sister has found the right one for her.** "

" **No, I feel that Shadow has now reverted back to his human form.** "

" **What do you mean** _ **back**_ **?** "

" **According to Shadow. He wasn't always a dragon and used to be a human.** "

" **So my sister fell in love with a viking.** "

" **I ask you not to interfere with their relationship. That is what is keeping them from breaking.** "

" **I understand. But what of the transformation.** "

" **I am not sure.** "

OoOoO Asterisk

My Shadow was turned back into a human. Did that mean that our relationship is over? I didn't know. I didn't want to know.

Shadow got the idea of riding on my back to Berk, but his dad said that if the villagers that stayed saw us, we would probably be killed, so we all agreed to go together.

The villagers on the nest knew about us coming to the village and were a little cautious around us when they boarded the ships. Two of them dared to each other to touch me. I think they were twins.

Shadow sat beside me with his legs outstretched and his hand on my head. Everyone gaped at how calm he and I were. I layed my head on his lap and noticed something odd on his other hand. It looked like some scales were poking out. I touched the spot with my claw hoping to get some sort of attention. "Scales? Maybe I won't be human for much longer." When he said that, another scale popped up.

" **Shadow, what are we going to do? What if you get thrown out of the village again?** " I knew he couldn't understand me, or so I thought.

" **I don't know Asterisk. I guess we will go back to the ice nest.** **I can understand you again!** " He sat up and looked me in the eye. " **I can hear you and understand you.** " He threw up his arms. " **Yes!** " A bunch of vikings looked at us like we were weird.

" **Can you stop embarrassing us.** " My ears flattened against my head and I laid down on his lap a again. This day had turned from crazy, to a freakish mess. Oh well.


	7. Author's note

/Hey guys. This isn't a chapter. I just what to tell you guys that the support that you give is inspiring me to keep creating this story.

Go to my profile page and there is a link to a google form for you guys to rate this story and tell me how I can improve. Again thanks for all the support. This story is almost over but I will be working on a few prequels, sequels, threequels, quadrequels ext. I don't want this to end either. I think I will keep working on this story for a while. Maybe take a break and work on a few other ones but this will be my main story.

I am glad you guys all like this story so I will keep writing for a while until you guys want me to take a break. I know how it feels to have something leave off when you don't want it to. In fact, I am going to purposely make you angry and when the story ends then I am going to have you guys wait a long time for the next story. Muahahahaha./


	8. Human Turned Dragon Chapter 7

/Here is the next chapter and the last chapter of Shadow of a Night Fury, (sad music in the background) But not the last chapter in the Shadow series. That's what it will be called. Be sure to rate this story with the link on my profile page./

Dragons Forever

OoOoO Hiccup

I was back in my human form. It's kind of ironic. I turned into a Night Fury a few years ago, I wanted nothing more than to turn back to normal and go back to my _normal_ life again and now, I wanted nothing more than to be a dragon again.

We arrived at Berk a few hours ago. Me an Asterisk nearly got killed until my dad intervened and explained. Many of the villagers scowled and said that the chief has lost his mind. When I had left the boat, I saw an unpleasant familiar face that belonged to thin old man my the name of Mildew. I never liked him and he never liked me.

"I am watching you boy and if you or your pet do _anything_ wrong. I will make sure you get thrown out of the village, the island, and even the archipelago. If I could I would make sure you were thrown out this half world or the world itself and have Niflheim oe Hel take you in." (Hell except made of ice and not fire)

I winced, Mildew was never nice but this, was a little overboard. " **I am no one's pet!** ," Asterisk growled. Mildew just glared at Asterisk.

"Filthy beast." Okay, _now_ this guy was really getting on my nerves.

" **Please let me kill this guy** ,"

"Trust me, I would let you if I could." Asterisk's gaze turned to me.

" **You sound strange in your norse tongue compared to when you talk to me as a dragon.** "

"Well I just turned human so what do you expect."

" **No it's not that. You just sound, younger. Like a fifteen year old.** "

"I think I am about fifteen."

" **Really? Human ageing must be slow.** "

"What do you mean?"

" **You should about twenty-five in your dragon form. The proper mating age.** "

"Mating?"

" **Yes exactly, hatchlings don't pop out of thin air you know.** "

"Oh! Okay so that's what you mean, okay." Asterisk smirked. Another question bubbled up. "So if dragon ageing is quicker, does that mean life is shorter?"

" **It's actually quite opposite…** "

"I will just leave you two to your talking," Mildew said and walked away muttering, "Freakish kid."

" **As I was saying, our lives are longer. The elder night furies of what used to be where I lived, were around their five-hundreds. And those are just when they don't have a mate. When two night furies become mates for life, they acquire an ability to live longer. They usually live up to being nine hundred or a thousand.** "

"Really! That long!? When do they start crippling?"

" **Crippling?** "

"Like when someone begins to lose their sight or hearing or capability of movement since they're so old."

" **Dragons don't 'cripple' of age, sure they get a little slower, but that's as serious as it gets.** " Asterisk said.

"Alright you two, come on. You have a class to teach about dragons," I turned to see my mother on Cloudjumper..

"Wait, right now?"

"The moment you enter the arena. I may have stayed away for a few years but I still know my way around." She winked. Asterisk looked at me and tilted her head telling me that she was confused. I let out a sigh.

"Follow me Asterisk."

" **What does she mean, a class to teach?** "

OoOoO Asterisk

Yeah okay so apparently, Shadow had a class of teens that he had to teach about us dragons. I had to come to be an example. It was humiliating. It was like I was someone's pet being ordered to do tricks. I felt like everything I stood for was shattered and thrown off a cliff.

I just finished doing some aerial maneuvers with Shadow on my back. The other teens and their dragons had to put trust into each other and not kill each other. I looked up to Shadow begging to stop

"I am so, so sorry," he whispered.

" **Make it stop. It's humiliating!** "

"Now you know how I felt."

"Are you talking to the dragon?" asked the only female teen.

"Yes I am, it builds trust and you will be able to communicate better to each other."

"You really need help." That caused something burst inside of Shadow.

"Now you realize that? Did you _think_ that I didn't need help along time ago Asterid!? I have needed help all my life and now you realize it. The only help I ever got was from Gobber! He maybe the man of the forge but he is still a good friend. Better than you'll ever be. Having a dragon as a friend is better than having you as a friend. If someone other than Gobber showed support for me then none of this would have happened, we would have all died from the queen's wrath and you wouldn't have to do this type of dragon training. I can't believe I used to have a crush on the stuck up viking teen of Berk!" That shut her up, but also caused everyone else to stare.

Tuff leaned towards her sister's ear. "Who knew Hiccup had it in him," he whispered.

"Which part, him able to yell or having a crush on Astrid?" asked Ruff.

"I was going to say having muscles but that works too." Snotlout walked up.

"Wait you you had a crush on Astrid? You know you didn't have a chance past my awesome body," he said.

"I have a feeling that will change dramatically in a matter of time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who said I am going to be human forever." I watched as he lifted his arm and pulled up his sleeve. His entire arm was encased in black scales that reflected in the light. "At this rate, the same time tomorrow I will be back to a dragon. And then I will be able to pick you up by your boot and hand you upside down over a cliff with one claw." Snotlout went a little pale.

"I was j-just kidding. You are in really good shape. Heh um…"

"Did Snotlout just, say Hiccup was better than him? I mean of course Hiccup _is_ better than Snotlout, but to hear it come from Snotlout himself." Everyone just stared at Snotlout with disbelief.

"Don't rub it in," he said scowling at Shadow. I was here watching with amusement. Shadow finally spoke again.

"Class is over." I felt a spark of energy run through me. I jumped up and began pushing Shadow. "Asterisk. What are you doing? Wait I have to say somethings! Asterisk!" I kept pushing him.

The teens just watched as the dragon pushed their teacher out the door. "Well that was interesting. I am beginning to like that dragon. I wonder if mine will do the same to Snotlout."

"It would push me towards you my love."

"No, it would push you off a cliff." Snotlout grunted and turned away from Astrid

OoOoO Shadow

I returned to my old home. There was little room for Asterisk but she didn't complain… that much. She got stuck in the doorways causing them to snap a little bit. " **I not that fat am I?** " she asked. I looked at her. She was lean and slender for a dragon. _But_ she was still big enough to dent the doors.

"No. Not for a dragon at least. " She puffed a bit of smoke.

My room was exactly how I had left it… except for the dust. I opened the door and dust flew everywhere. It was coated with gray soft webs of dirt and ash and dust. " **This… was your room?** " Asterisk asked.

"I kept it clean. It seems no one has ever entered this room since I left."

"I did," said deeper voice. I turned to see my dad. "I came in here a few months after you had left. I read your journal, I never knew how things for you. I can understand why you sided with the dragon now. You proved that they aren't mindless and that they can care. You proved that they were more passionate than us. We weren't very passionate in the first place, but we thought we were doing better than they were." He gestured to Asterisk who held her head high.

" **Well they finally respect us now do they?** "

"She is wondering if they respect us er… them now?"

"You can understand it... her… the dragon?"

"Her and yes I can **.** "

"Well, not everyone but the people that came with me seem to be more open to the idea and that's saying something. Vikings are stubborn so it is amazing to make them change."

"Yes, we've noticed," I said flatly. My dad chuckled.

"It's good to have you back."

"Yeah, about that." I undid some of my shirt and showed him the scales that had almost taken over my entire body. My dad just frowned.

"Are those dragon scales?"

"Yes and they are spreading. I am afraid that I not going to be human much longer."

"Gothi can fix this, if anyone can, she can." Dad grabbed my arm and began to pull when I slipped away.

"No, the truth is that I like being a dragon. I am free from the earth. I can fly, you would have to experience yourself to understand. It's one of things you have to have in order to know." My dad put a hand on my shoulder.

"And are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, mom can still translate and I will visit from time to time. Asterisk needs me as a dragon for our relationship to work."

"Relationship? Do you mean to tell me that you two… I won't even ask."

"It all happened when I was a night fury. I didn't think I would turn back so there wasn't really anyone else, but now if I did have a choice I would pick Asterisk." Asterisk leaned closer to me.

"No matter what happens or where you are, _you_ are my son. I am sorry about what happened to us a few years ago."

"Well it's a good thing I am the forgiving type." I smiled, this was the first time we had a real talk. Not one that was one sided and I had no say in the matter. We are actually talking.

"Turns out, Berk could use a lot more of… this."

"You just gestured all of me."

"Exactly." I started feeling burning pains all over. It started early. I stumbled down on my knees. "Hiccup, are you alright?"

'I am... changing." I felt my bones break and fix in different places creating different limbs. Wings sprouted from my back. Scales covered my face and my eyes changed. The pain became too much and I collapsed as the process took over.

OoOoO Stoick

I watched helplessly as my son began to changed into a dragon. The floorboards creaked under the new weight and things began to get pushed by the growing of the body. Once the process finished, another Night Fury lay on the floor unconscious

 _ **To Be Continued**_

/Here you go, another chapter complete. The story is going to be partially rewritten and then it will be continued. There is a link on my page to rate this story./


	9. The Sequel is out!

/Thank you for all your support you guys. The sequel is out! YEAH. I hope you enjoy Shadow of a Night Fury 2.

Sorry I may have lied. It won't be out for about 3 and half more hours./


End file.
